The Collectopaedia
by TrueSapphire
Summary: There are 300 collectibles in the world of Bionis and Mechonis. Every collectible has a mini story, including the character's likes and dislikes.
1. Colony 9 - Sweet Wasabi (Veg)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
>Published on September 2nd, 2014.<strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. Xenoblade Chronicles is my favorite game of all time, and I wanted to write a fanfic. I was inspired when I was reading the Collectopaedia, and some of these items are very interesting. Not only that, no one has attempted this.**

**2. Future chapters will contain spoilers.**

**3. There are 300 collectibles, so there will be 300 chapters. However, most chapters will be very short (around 1000 words or less).**

**4. The order of these chapters go according to each area until all collectibles are done in that area. For example, Colony 9 will have 17 chapters before I start Tephra Cave.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<br>****Colony 9 - Sweet Wasabi (Veg)**

**"A strange spicy-sweet green wasabi. It looks quite normal otherwise."**

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready!" Fiora announced, bringing the plates to the table. Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, and Fiora were in the kitchen of Dunban's House. Fiora invited Shulk and Reyn to join with her and her dear brother.<p>

"So what's the main dish?" Reyn asked eagerly. "I'm just dying to know!"

Fiora giggled at Reyn's enthusiasm. "I never know anyone to die from missing one meal. Tonight, I added Sweet Wasabi."

Everyone looked at their plates. Aside from the normal foods, they looked at today's special. It was a strange green wasabi, but it also looked normal otherwise.

"All right!" Reyn grinned. "I'm starving! Time to dig in!" As expected from the hot-headed Defense Force soldier, Reyn immediately began to eat the Sweet Wasabi. He chewed it a couple of times before swallowing.

"How does it taste, Reyn?" Shulk asked his best friend.

"Spicy and sweet. Fiora's cooking is so good! Try it, Shulk!"

"Uh..." Shulk looked down worriedly at his Sweet Wasabi. Just staring at this strange wasabi made his stomach growl in a bad way. Shulk did not like to eat vegetables, but Fiora cooked it for him and the others. Sighing mentally, Shulk took a bite of it. Though it was sweet, the spiciness overwhelmed his mouth. He instantly grabbed his cup filled with Fresh Armu Milk and gulped it.

"How was it, Shulk?" Fiora asked concernedly, seeing Shulk's face cringing.

"Tasty..." Shulk replied with a fake smile. To make it more believable, Shulk continued to eat and gulp as normal as possible. He really wished dinner would be over as soon as possible. Reyn and Fiora looked at each other. They wanted to say something, but ended up focusing in their food.

_"Oh Shulk..." _Fiora thought with a bit of sadness, staring absentmindedly at her plate. _"He has no sense of taste." _At least she enjoyed eating her Sweet Wasabi.

When Reyn looked down as his plate, he noticed another Sweet Wasabi on his plate. _"Where this come from?" _Reyn thought. He thought Fiora had already put the second one. He shrugged off with a smile. _"Oh well! More grub for Reyn!"_

Unbeknownst to Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora, Dunban had swiftly put his Sweet Wasabi on Reyn's plate without anyone noticing. Dunban once ate Sweet Wasabi before. It made him on the verge of tears, and he had terrible bowel movements. He never wanted to eat that again. _"I know how you feel, Shulk," _Dunban thought, glancing at more of Shulk's sweaty face. _"I, on the other hand, don't like sweet things at all." _

Dunban ate his dinner without eating that strange, green, yet normal-looking, wasabi on that night.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Xenoblade players, do you want to contribute this story? Feel free to put down your suggestions, either PM or in the reviews. Use the Xenoblade wiki to read info on the collectibles.<strong>

**Cool Potato in the next chapter.**


	2. Colony 9 - Cool Potato (Veg)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Cool Potato (Veg)<strong>

**"A cooling green root that is particularly valued in summer."**

* * *

><p>"Boy, it's sure is hot out here," Reyn panted, wiping a sweat on their forehead. He, Shulk, and Fiora were in the Commercial District with the Ether Light as a landmark. They wore light clothes in this heat.<p>

"What do you expect? It's summer," Fiora told him.

"I know that."

"We need to find a way to cool ourselves," Shulk suggested as he looked around the Commercial District.

"But I'm also hungry. Let's find some grub first."

"It's always about food, huh, Reyn?" Fiora sighed with her hands on her hips.

"N-no..." Reyn crossed his arms. "I-I don't think of food all the time." His stuttering caused Fiora to giggle.

"Reyn! Fiora!" Shulk called near a food stall full of green potatoes, which a Nopon was in charge. "Check this out!" He watched his friends come over. "This Nopon is selling Cool Potatoes."

"Oi? Cool Potatoes?" Reyn scratched the back of his head.

"Green roots cool your body," the Nopon told them. "Perfect for summer heat! Friends, buy some!"

"Nice! How much one cost?"

"270 Gold! 270 Gold each!"

"That's...a bit expensive for a potato," Shulk commented.

"Valuable during the summer. Friends interested?"

"I guess it can't hurt to try. We'll take three." After Shulk paid with his money, the trio saw down on a nearby bench and began eating their Cool Potato. They felt the coldness of the potato.

"This is delicious," Fiora smiled. "I'm feeling pretty cooled."

"This is a cool and delicious potato!" Reyn smiled too. "The coolest potato in Colony 9!"

His friends chuckled at Reyn. "It's...okay," Shulk added in the conversation. At least it was somewhat delicious to him.

Reyn felt his stomach grumbling. "Hey, Shulk. You think you can buy another one for me?"

"Um... I'm low on money right now."

"Hee hee," Fiora giggled. "Don't worry, Reyn. I'll buy two for the both of us. I really like these Cool Potatoes."

"Really?" Reyn widened his eyes with delight. "Cheers, Fiora!"

"Hmm... Maybe I should buy an extra one just for you. Your huge body needs more of these Cool Potatoes, especially your head."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Reyn baffled as Shulk and Fiora laughed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lettuce in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Colony 9 - Red Lettuce (Veg)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Red Lettuce (Veg)<strong>

**"A particularly spicy lettuce that kids are keen to avoid."**

* * *

><p>"Where should we go, Shulk?" Narine asked eagerly.<p>

"Where should we go, Reyn?" Paola asked eagerly too. Both of these girls stared venomously at each other. Shulk and Reyn looked at each other before looking down at these kids.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Reyn said out loud. "Let's get some grub before we get some quality Reyn time."

"Oh! How about my dad's restaurant?"

"Giorgio? Awesome! Hey, I know which one to buy! It's all on Reyn!"

"Yay!"

However, Narine narrowed her eyes at Reyn, which Shulk noticed her. He wanted to speak out, but he decided against it. The four reached Giorgio's stall and sat down on a stool. Paola, Reyn, Shulk, and Narine sat in that order. Paola's father noticed the four.

"Ah, Paola! And Reyn!" Giorgio grinned as he stopped working. "What can I get for you and your mates?"

"Curry with some Red Lettuce! All four of us, pops!" Reyn responded with a big grin.

"You got it, Reyn! Four plates coming right up! Just wait for a moment." As Giorgio prepared their foods, Shulk, Narine, and Paola felt paled at what they heard.

"Um...Reyn?" Paola spoke worriedly.

"That's my name. What's up?" Reyn said back.

"Um... I haven't told you this, but I-"

"Here they are!" Giorgio announced suddenly, who had prepared the food due to his diligence. "Curry with Red Lettuces!" All four received their plates full of curry and Red Lettuces. Paola and Narine moved their bodies back at the sight of the Red Lettuces. Kids in Colony 9 were keen to avoid this particularly spicy lettuces.

"Yeah! Cheers!" Reyn exclaimed, digging in his food. While eating, he noticed Paola had not beginning eating her curry. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't mind the curry...but..." Paola was not sure what to say next. She did not want to anger her idol.

"Vegetables are good for you. How did you think I became who I am?"

"I... I guess I'll try." Paola gulped before taking a bite of the curry with the Red Lettuces. As predicted, it was spicy, so she had to drink some Fresh Armu Milk provided by her father. After gulping, she noticed Reyn staring at her. "It's...not that bad," she admitted, which Reyn grinned at her.

"Attagirl, Paola! You make me proud!"

Hearing that from Reyn caused Paola to be excited. "You're... You're so cool, Reyn!"

"Reyn," Shulk called. When Reyn looked back, Shulk and Narine passed their Red Lettuces to Reyn's plate. "You know I don't like most vegetables."

"Red Lettuces are disgusting!" Narine added, which Reyn shrugged off the comments.

"Man, what a buncha jokers," Reyn told the two.

"What a joke!" Paola joined, staring at Shulk and Narine.

"Oh well..." Reyn turned to his food before grinning. "More Red Lettuces for me! Hey, pops! Could I get some bigger helping?"

"Sure thing, mate!" Giorgio nodded. "In fact, I won't charge you extra. How does that sounds!"

"Pops... You are the greatest person ever!"

"At least someone's having a good time," Shulk told Narine.

"Anything but Reyn time," Narine replied back with a frown. The four continued to eat their curry as Reyn happily enjoyed eating his curry with Red Lettuces.

* * *

><p><strong>Chewy Radish in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Colony 9 - Chewy Radish (Veg)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 3rd, 2014.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4:<span>  
>Colony 9 - Chewy Radish (Veg)<strong>

**"Red and sour, thus difficult to cook. Used medicinally as a restorative."**

* * *

><p>Before the day of Colony 9's invasion from the Mechon, there was the latest fad in the colony. Dunban, with his right arm crippled due to the use of the Monado, saw a large line of people in the second floor of his room. It was almost a year since the Battle of Sword Valley, yet he tried his best to comfort his right arm. He looked out of the window again, still seeing that very long line.<p>

_"I wonder what the people of the colony are doing?" _Dunban wondered. _"Fiora was interested when she heard the news. She is taking her sweet time, however."_

Meanwhile, Fiora and Reyn were almost to the front of the food stall. "Come on... Come on..." Reyn grumbled to himself.

"Patient, Reyn," Fiora told him.

"I can't help it, Fiora! We've been in this line for hours!"

Fiora placed her hands on her hips. "Around 30 minutes, Reyn."

"Still!" Reyn crossed his arms as the two walked a couple of steps. "Now I'm wishing I was with Shulk in the lab. I would be better off doing drills with Square-tache."

Fiora sighed heavily. "Shulk really is missing out. I wouldn't be surprised if Shulk doesn't know about the latest 'super food.'"

"It's just like him. Either he's in the lab or looking for junk in the scrap yard. Then again, this 'super food' really is interesting to look at."

"Next!" a Hom called out, which was the duo's turn.

"So what's this 'super food' we've been hearing about?"

"These are Chewy Radishes!" He showed the two a bundle of red radishes. "They may be difficult radishes to cook, but these are healthy ingredients. They also used medicinally as a restorative!"

"Restorative?" Fiora repeated, suddenly feeling hope. "Maybe I could use these for my brother. We'll take a bundle!"

"Me too! Me too!" Reyn added feverishly. After they paid, they walked out of the line. Reyn decided to take a bite of one radish. His face scrunched up a bit. "Whoa... These are sour. Not bad, but food is food!"

"Hee hee!" Fiora giggled. "Same old Reyn. Well, I better head back to my house."

"Yeah. I know you can cook up these Chewy Radishes."

"I'll give it my all. I'll find you when I'm done. See ya, Reyn!"

"All right. See ya later!"

Back to Dunban, he saw Fiora outside and went back on to his bed. He rested his crippled right arm on one of his pillow. He remained calm as he saw his sister coming with a bundle of Chewy Radishes. "Ah, Fiora," Dunban smiled. "Took you a while, huh?"

"Sorry, Dunban," Fiora replied, then showed the Chewy Radishes to her brother.

"Oh? What's that?"

"The latest fad! This is the 'super food' called Chewy Radishes. They're healthy, and they're used as a restorative. I was thinking I could cook these for you, Dunban."

"So you say. Well, are you going to keep your brother waiting?" Dunban smiled widely.

"Chewy Radishes, coming right up!" Fiora declared, heading back down to cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance Apple in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Colony 9 - Dance Apple (Fruit)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 4th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>**  
><strong>**Colony 9 - Dance Apple (Fruit)**

**"A red apple that's perfect for parties. Really gets things moving."**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of days since the Battle of Sword Valley. Thanks to the heroism of Dunban and Dickson, the colony began to throw a huge party. Red apples called the Dance Apples were perfect for this celebration. Nearly everyone in Colony 9 had Dance Apples.<p>

Dickson, being in the main spotlight in the Military District, congratulated and honored all of the past and present Defense Force soldiers. While it was initially moody when Dickson mentioned the dead, the rest was a party to forget the dark times and move on. Dickson watched a lot of people dancing in the Military District. It really got things moving, nonetheless.

During the party, Dickson spotted three people who were not in a good mood. Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were sitting on the stairs of the Weapon Development Lab, away from the main party. Dickson observed to see the three looking down. He let out a sigh before approaching them.

"You kids all right?" Dickson called as the three looked at the commander of the Defense Force.

"Dickson..." Shulk spoke first.

"Heh. At least you're out of the lab. Come on! The night's still young!"

"Dickson..." Fiora frowned at him as Dickson sighed.

"Look, I'm just trying to cheer yer guys up."

"Well, it ain't working," Reyn responded bluntly.

"So what got you kids bum out? I want to make sure what's the source of the problem."

"It's my brother," Fiora replied with a sad tone. "You have no idea how happy I was when he came back...but..."

"The medics are still keeping a check on him," Shulk added with the same tone as Fiora. "I've heard that Dunban's right arm...is beyond healing. He may have lost the use of his right arm."

"Grr!" Reyn growled, punching his left hand. "If only I was there at Sword Valley, with you and Dunban! I'm a Defense Force soldier!"

"You're too young to go to war, Reyn, Defending Colony 9 and assisting the wounded was an utmost job," Dickson stated. "Shulk, I saw how Dunban fought against the last force of those blasted Mechon. His obstinance led the Bionis to victory. That beast is stronger than you can imagine. And Fiora, be happy and proud your brother is alive. If it makes you even happier, he won't have to fight ever again, and he'll stay home forever."

"Dickson..." Shulk said his name.

"Here. Take these Dance Apples. I better not see those sorry faces the next time I see you three again. I'm off." Dickson handed one Dance Apple to each of them before joining back to the party. The three examined their red apples.

"I don't like apples..." Fiora said sadly. Shulk did not bother to say, as he did not like apples, too. Reyn was the only one who ate his apple, but even he found distaste. All the three did was observe the party and pray for Dunban's health.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Kiwi in the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Colony 9 - Black Kiwi (Fruit)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 3rd, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 5th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong>** 6:****  
>Colony 9 - Black Kiwi (Fruit)<strong>

**"A tremendously bitter kiwi fruit with a tremendously addictive taste."**

* * *

><p>Fiora had once again invited Shulk and Reyn for dinner. With Dunban resting in the upper floor, the others were in the kitchen. Today, Fiora had bought Black Kiwis as she started to slice them with a sharp knife. Fiora sighed when she felt a familiar presence next to her.<p>

"Reyn, I can hear your breathing," Fiora stated, still concentrated on her cooking.

"Oh... Uh, sorry," Reyn apologized. "Um, can I grab one?"

"Hands off, Reyn! I'm not finished!"

"But I'm so hungry! You wouldn't leave a grown man starving now, would ya?"

"I will if you don't keep your grubby paws away until it's ready!"

Shulk laughed out loud, watching the amusement between his two friends. Reyn ended up sitting back to his seat, grumbling to himself. After Fiora was done, she set the plates down on the table with the foods readied. Reyn was the first to eat the Black Kiwi first, but suddenly spat out.

"Argh! This Black Kiwi is so...tremendously bitter!" Reyn exclaimed with distaste, much to the surprise of his friends.

"What? You spitting out food?" Fiora baffled, deciding to take a bite out of the Bitter Kiwi. She spat out too. "So bitter! I'm never gonna enjoy fruits ever again..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shulk said out loud as he already chew his Bitter Kiwi. Fiora and Reyn gawked at him. "Yes, it is tremendously bitter, as Reyn puts it, but it's also has a...tremendously addictive taste."

"Shulk, how can you enjoy eating that fruit?"

"What? For once, it's not that bad. Honestly!"

"What do you mean 'for once'?"

"N-nothing..." Shulk continued to eat his food, along with his Bitter Kiwi. During dinner, Fiora went upstairs to give dinner to Dunban. After she returned back down, Dunban stared down at his plate, specifically the Black Kiwi. He grabbed it with his left hand and took a bite out of it.

"Not bad... Not bad at all," Dunban said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Strong Dandelion in the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Colony 9 - Strong Dandelion (Flower)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 3rd, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 6th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>**  
><strong>**Colony 9 - Strong Dandelion (Flower)**

**"Known for its small black petals. The roots make a throat medicine."**

* * *

><p>"PICK UP THE PACE, MAGGOTS!" Colonel Vangarre yelled at the top of his lungs. He stood on top of the metal crates, overseeing today's training for the Defense Force.<p>

"Y-yes sir!" Reyn and the recruits responded immediately. They were running laps around the Military District as Shulk watched the training next to a female, Nopon, healing scientist named Mefimefi.

"Scary colonel is scary," Mefimefi, 28 year old Nopon, commented.

"He's always like this," Shulk explained. "He really wants these soldiers to be strong."

"LIFT THOSE KNEES UP, YOU WORMS!" Vangarre shouted.

"Y-yes sir!" Reyn and the recruits exclaimed.

"FASTER! FASTER! I WANT TO SEE THOSE LEGS EXPLODE!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"A PONIO COULD OUTPACE YOU LOT! A GOGOL WOULD LAUGH AT YOU! RUN! RUN!" Vangarre suddenly coughed, yet his soldiers kept going. "R-run!"

"Hom Hom Shulk!" Mefimefi called, noticing something wrong with Vangarre. "How long this training?"

"Approximately an hour," Shulk answered, eyeing down on the Nopon. "Something wrong?"

"Vangarre's scary voice in trouble!"

"Voice? As in...his throat? Come of think of out, he's been yelling non-stop." When they looked back at Vangarre, they saw Vangarre coughing out loud while scratching his throat. Reyn also noticed his colonel's loud coughing.

"Oi! Something's wrong with the colonel!" Reyn exclaimed as everyone stopped. Everyone around joined up to Vangarre, unable to utter a word.

"Stand aside, Hom Homs!" Mefimefi announced, checking Vangarre's condition. "You yelling make Bunnit scared! Come to my infirmary for throat treatment!"

Vangarre wanted to protest, but his thoart was burning like fire. "Colonel, you need to cure your throat," Reyn told him, suddenly grabbing him. "I'll force ya till you're all better! Come on!" Despite the brutal, non-stop training, Reyn had enough energy to grab Vangarre into the infirmary. Shulk also joined up with Reyn, Vangarre, and Mefimefi. Reyn had placed Vangarre onto the infirmary bed.

"Mustache-colonel need Strong Dandelion," Mefimefi noted, facing Shulk and Reyn. "Its roots for throat medicine. Friends, find Strong Dandelion in my cabinet." She pointed to one with her ear-wing. Shulk and Reyn opened the cabinet, seeing many types of container.

"Wh-which one?" Reyn gawked to see so many containers. "There's like a gazillion of 'em!"

"Strong Dandelion known for its small black petals. Only one in there!"

"Small black petals..." Shulk repeated as he scanned the cabinet. He found a container, full of black petal flowers. "I've got it!" He took the container and gave it to Mefimefi. "Is that it?"

"Yes! Shulk clever! Reyn not clever!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Reyn exclaimed. Mefimefi began to prepare with throat medicine with the Strong Dandelion. Shulk and Reyn observed the flower with small, black petals. "That is such a creepy flower. Looks ugly."

"I don't know about that, Reyn. It looks like an interesting flower," Shulk said otherwise. _"I think Fiora would like these Strong Dandelions,"_ he thought in his mind. It took a while, but Vangarre finally drank the throat medicine._  
><em>

"You rest for approximately a week," Mefimefi told Vangarre. "Drink medicine every six hours." She turned to Shulk and Reyn. "Mefimefi need more Strong Dandelions."

"That's a bit of a pain," Reyn commented.

"Reyn, which is worse?" Shulk smirked. "This, or arguing with me?"

"You know what? I can't decide which one is more of a pain, so let's get this sorted out!"

"Find and bring Strong Dandelions to Mefimefi," Mefimefi told Shulk and Reyn. "All for scary Vangarre throat. Strong Dandelions common in Tephra Hill."

"No sweat! We'll be done before ya know it!"

"That's the spirit, Reyn!" Shulk smiled at him.

"I'm gonna be needing your help 'n' all, Shulk!" The two set off to find more Strong Dandelions.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Flower in the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Colony 9 - Moon Flower (Flower)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 4th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 7th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Moon Flower (Flower)<strong>

**"A large round lofty blue flower. All other blooms fade when it opens."**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and the clouds were blocking the white moon. A small group, mostly females, followed a 32-year old man with an artistic ambition. His name was Kenny Rohan, and the group reached Outlook Park. However, Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were also at Outlook Park, too. The three were having a day-off, and wanted to enjoy their time alone in this place. Kenny Rohan's group surprised them a bit, but the fan club simply ignored the three.<p>

"What are they doing here?" Reyn asked out loud. Kenny and his group approached a particular patch of flowers.

"Hey, that's Kenny Rohan," Fiora identified. Kenny was setting up his blank portrait, along with his drawing tools.

"Who?" Shulk and Reyn repeated confusingly.

"From what I heard, Kenny is a talented artist. An artistic genius, to be precise. Let's check him out!" Fiora stood up from the bench and walked toward Kenny's group. Shulk and Reyn followed her, being a little bit intrigued. Everyone else watched Kenny finishing his preparation. He stared at the small patch of flowers, specifically the one that stood out the most. It was a large round lofty blue flower, but the bud was closed. All the other flowers were opened.

"And now," Kenny Rohan spoke up, looking up at the clouds. "we wait for the moon."

"The moon?" Fiora wondered. "You need the moonlight?"

Kenny Rohan saw Fiora's group. "Oh? More followers? Well, miss, to answer your question, that's exactly it. I need the moonlight for that blue flower over there. That flower over there is called the Moon Flower."

"Moon Flower? Well, I guess that makes sense. What will it do?"

"You'll find out very soon," Kenny Rohan smiled at her, now focusing his attention to the Moon Flower. Kenny's fan club stared venomously at Fiora, which the three noticed.

"Hey, what's your angle, missy?" Betty, a 21-year old woman, spoke quietly and harshly to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Fiora asked confusingly.

Betty placed her hands on her hips. "Just to let you know, I'm Kenny Rohan's biggest fan. You are not stealing that role from me!"

"H-huh?"

"Fiora was just asking a question," Shulk defended Fiora, narrowing his eyes at Betty.

"Yeah! You didn't have to get mad like that, miss," Reyn added too, looking at the fan club.

"That Hom girl wants to be on Kenny's portrait!" a female Nopon accused Fiora. "Nopon female first!"

"Please!" a female Homs scoffed. "If there's any women looking to get painted, it's me! No one gets in between Kenny and me!" The fan club began to argue among themselves as Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora did not want to be involved.

"It is here!" Kenny Rohan exclaimed as the place was bathed in moonlight. Everyone saw the Moon Flower opening up its big bud. To the group's surprise, all the other blooms closed its buds "When the Moon Flower opens up, the flowers surrounding it fades like that." He turned to the others. "I require absolute concentration. You may only watch my work if you desire. And now...FOR ART!"

Everyone watched Kenny Rohan as he began to paint. Kenny's fan club simple sighed like school girls, admiring their idol's work. Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora scanned the Moon Flower without disturbing the artist.

"This is quite an interesting flower," Shulk noted first. "How does the Moon Flower forced the flowers around to close?"

"I'm with you, Shulk," Reyn nodded. "It's better than that Strong Dandelion."

"Maybe we'll get our chance once we have the opportunity. Right, Shulk?" Fiora asked him, which Shulk smiled back.

"Yeah. I only wished we knew of this flower's existence before." Everyone continued to watch Kenny Rohan's work until it was done. When he showed his final product, everyone congratulated him for the masterpiece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Hydrangea in the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Colony 9 - Dawn Hydrangea (Flower)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 7th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 8th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Dawn Hydrangea (Flower)<strong>

**"A yellow flower that brings good luck to the finder. Good for pressing."**

* * *

><p>It was another frustrating day for Shulk. Once again, Shulk was having trouble figuring out the secrets of the Monado. The people in the lab noticed Shulk was overworking, so they suggested to Shulk that he needed to rest and relax for the time being. Shulk wanted to keep working, but he knew they were right.<p>

Now, he was at Outlook Park, sitting on the bench. Coming here to reflect made him relax a little, but he was still thinking about the Monado.

"Shulk!" someone called, which was Fiora. Next to Fiora was the flower-loving housewife: Françoise.

"Fiora?" Shulk gawked a little. "How'd you find me here?"

"I'm helping Françoise to find some Dawn Hydrangeas. They grow commonly here in Outlook Park. They're yellow flowers, right, Françoise?"

"Yes," Francoise nodded. The two started to search around the place as Shulk decided to help them out.

"Over here!" Fiora called them at the corner. The Dawn Hydrangeas were growing in the corner. The three approached the patch of yellow flowers. She and Françoise began to pluck the yellow flowers.

"Would you like to know a little trivia about these Dawn Hydrangeas?" Françoise asked the two.

"Trivia?" Shulk wondered.

"They say that these flowers bring good luck to the finder. They're also good for pressing. I can't wait to go back to the house with these lovely little flowers."

Shulk titled his head. "Good luck? I'm not sure if these simple yellow flowers bring good luck."

"I believe it," Fiora said otherwise with a smile. "I would like to have the Dawn Hydrangeas to be pressed!"

"Of course, dear," Françoise smiled warmly. "We've gathered enough for today. We should head back to my place." Suddenly, they heard the debris siren as the trio looked up. They gasped in shock to see a piece of debris heading straight down to them. However, the Anti-Air Batteries locked onto the debris and fired at it. The debris exploded into nothingness. The three began to calm down.

"Whoa... That was close," Shulk breathed.

"Yeah... Thank goodness for the Anti-Air Batteries," Fiora nodded.

"What did I tell you?" Françoise smiled again. "The Dawn Hydrangeas bring good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Prairie Dragonfly in the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Colony 9 - Prairie Dragonfly (Bug)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 7th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 9th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10:<br>Colony 9 - Prairie Dragonfly (Bug)**

**"A dragonfly that hides in the plains. Intimidating when disturbed."**

* * *

><p>A group was walking on a narrow grassy path, leading to the place where it would eventually become the Mechon Wreckage Site in the future. Nearly everyone was carrying a bug net. The leader of the group was the enthusiastic future hero: Dunban. Shulk, Fiora, and Reyn also tagged along.<p>

Also, Dickson and Mumkhar were in the group.

"Tell me again why were doing this?" Mumhkar asked in annoyance.

"Bug hunting, of course!" Dunban responded proudly. "Defense Force training and wielding the Monado are all good, but we need to have a little fun."

"You are a weirdo, Dunban. You forced me into this!"

Dunban felt offended. "Hey! Collecting bugs is a great hobby!"

"Ha! What's the matter, Mumkhar?" Dickson smirked at him. "Can't handle a little bug adventure starring Dunban?"

"I would rather play with the Monado..." Mumkhar told him.

"I would, too," Shulk spoke up. "I want to learn the secrets of the Monado."

"I don't like bugs," Fiora murmured.

"I think this is fun!" Reyn smiled. "I'm gonna catch more bugs than all of you!"

"That's the spirit, Reyn!" Dunban smiled back. The group reached the dead end. "Our first prey is the Prairie Dragonfly. It hides in the grass, but be careful. It can be intimidating when disturbed. Don't get cocky. Stay calm; stay focused."

"Yes sir!" Reyn responded proudly while Shulk, Fiora, and Mumkhar sighed heavily. Dickson remained neutral in this.

"I've heard from a Nopon that a Prairie Dragonfly has around 20000 eyes," Dickson stated. "So look for one with 20000 eyes."

"Ah! Over there!" Reyn called as they found the first Prairie Dragonfly next to a tree. Specifically, it was sitting on top of the piece of grass.

"Excellent, Reyn!" Dunban praised. "Don't scare it, everyone. Stealth is the key. Take out your bug net." The group slowly approached the dragonfly. It was rather peaceful until something happened. Reyn tripped down and caused a big noise.

"Ow! My poor face!" Reyn screamed when he hit his face on the ground. Suddenly, the Prairie Dragonfly rapidly approached the group. Everyone suddenly scattered from the aggressive dragonfly. Fiora let out a scream as she hid behind Shulk.

"Shulk!" Fiora screamed.

"Fiora, I'll protect you!" Shulk proclaimed, seeing the dragonfly heading toward him. However, due to the bug's swiftness, it even made Shulk scared as he started to lose his confidence. "Run, Fiora!" The two ran away as the Prairie Dragonfly continued to chase. The two ran around and met up with Reyn. "Reyn!"

"Now it's Reyn time!" Reyn exclaimed, jumping forward with his bug net. He missed it as the dragonfly targeted Reyn. He let out a scream and ran away, passing Mumkhar. "Your turn!"

"Hey, hey! You outta your mind!" Mumkhar exclaimed in shock as the dragonfly headed to him. Mumkhar started to swing his bug net wildly, but the dragonfly dodged all of it. "Stay still!" He continued on, but the more he missed, the more he was getting frustrated. Finally, he snapped and swung very wildly. "DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"Mumkhar! Tag me in!" Dickson called as Mumkhar retreated. Now the dragonfly was targeting Dickson. The result was the same, only Dickson did not swing wildly like Mumkhar. He missed again. "What a pain in the-" He dodged the dragonfly. "You got a nerve!" Both he and the dragonfly stared at each other. "Tch! Pesky rascal!"

"Dance with me!" Dunban declared as the dragonfly's aggro was on Dunban. It charged straight at Dunban, but Dunban swiftly captured it with his bug net. He stuffed the dragonfly into the transparent insect box. "You're a fast little critter, aren't ya?" Dunban grinned at the Prairie Dragonfly, tapping the box. He turned to the rest. "I have to admit, that was pretty entertaining to watch," he chuckled.

"Shut your mouth, Dunban," Mumkhar growled angrily.

"That was scary, all right," Reyn said out loud.

"It's not funny, Dunban!" Fiora yelled at her brother. Dunban chuckled again at what he was seeing. It would take a few seconds for Fiora and Shulk to realize they were holding hands.

"So are we done?" Mumkhar asked Dunban. "Let's go back to the colony."

"What are you talking about, Mumkhar? The real fight begins now!"

"WHAT! IT'S NOT OVER?"

"And so Dunban's bug hunting continues..." Dickson said out loud. "Tch... I'm past my prime, all right."

"Ha! In true Dickson style!" Dunban exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Giant Hornet in the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Colony 9 - Giant Hornet (Bug)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 9th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 10th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11:<br>****Colony 9 - Giant Hornet (Bug)**

**"A giant white hornet so heavy that it squashes any flower it alights on."**

* * *

><p>After catching the Prairie Dragonfly, Dunban stood in front of the group. "Our next target will be the Giant Hornet," Dunban announced. He saw everyone being bewildered.<p>

"Figures..." Dickson sighed inwardly.

"A Giant Hornet? Are you outta your mind?" Mumkhar yelled at Dunban.

"Isn't that more dangerous than the Prairie Dragonfly?" Fiora raised her voice, being even more scared.

"As long as you catch it and put it in the box, no harm done," Dunban responded.

"So... What does it look like?" Reyn asked.

"A giant white hornet. It might be around here. Keep your guard up." The group looked around and found the Giant Hornet. They saw the big white hornet landing on a flower. On contact, it squashed the flower.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Reyn laughed out loud, surprising the group. "Did you guys see that?"

"It...sat and crushed the flower?" Shulk answered, staring at his best friend.

"It's so heavy, it crushes a flower, for crying out loud!"

"Besides Reyn's...laughter," Fiora began, "that hornet still creeps me out. No way I'm getting near that."

"I don't know, Fiora," Shulk said otherwise. "It looks like an interesting bug."

"So who's gonna catch that stinger?" Dickson asked out loud. Reyn suddenly laughed out loud again, causing everyone else to look at the hornet. It landed on another flower and squashed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Reyn laughed uncontrollably. "It's just...too funny to watch!"

"You hot-headed-" Dickson began before sighing. "Well, since Reyn can't stopped laughing, how about you go, Dunban?"

"Well, if you insist," Dunban nodded as he approached the Giant Hornet. Once again, it landed on another flower, causing another loud laughter from Reyn. The hornet suddenly spotted Dunban and began to attack. Dunban had his bug net in his hand. He was ready to swing when he heard another cry.

"Dunban! Another hornet to your right!" Fiora screamed.

"What!" Dunban gasped to see a second Giant Hornet coming from his right. He quickly captured the first Giant Hornet in front of him and narrowly rolled out in an unprofessional manner due to the surprise. He laid down on the ground and saw the Giant Hornet heading toward him. Suddenly, someone captured that hornet with the bug net. Dunban looked to see none other than Mumkhar.

"Can't do anything if you're worm food," Mumkhar stated bluntly as both of them placed the hornets in the box.

"You have my thanks, Mumkhar," Dunban smiled at him. "You saved me. It's like old times."

"Tch... Whatever. Are we done?"

"Course not!"

"Here we go again..." Dickson said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>White Beetle in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. Colony 9 - White Beetle (Bug)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 9th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 11th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - White Beetle (Bug)<strong>

**"A beetle with white stripes. Beats its smooth wings to call."**

* * *

><p>The bug-hunting group was on the shore, near Anti-Air Battery 1. "There are two types of beetles we can find here," Dunban announced. "They are the White Beetle and the Sorrow Beetle. Let's split into two groups. Fiora, you'll go with Shulk and Reyn to find the White Beetle somewhere in the grass. Dickson, Mumkhar, and I will find the Sorrow Beetle."<p>

"What does the White Beetle look like?" Reyn asked Dunban.

"It's a white beetle. A. White. Beetle," Mumkhar emphasized in a rude manner.

"It's a beetle with white stripes," Dunban answered politely.

"Thanks, Dunban! Let's go!" Reyn smiled. After the group splinted into two, Shulk's group wandered to find the White Beetle.

"Do you think a White Beetle is hostile?" Fiora asked Shulk.

"I highly doubt it," Shulk answered.

"Hey, you guys hear something?" Reyn called. They were silent to hear a faint sound in front of them. They found the White Beetle beating its polished wings. "This must be it! The White Beetle!"

"What do you think it's doing, Shulk?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm..." Shulk thought before speaking. "It sounds like it's...calling. Hey look!" They saw two more White Beetles coming to the first White Beetle. Together, they emitted sounds together.

"Hee hee! You know, they're not so bad for little critters."

"Yeah, Fiora," Reyn nodded. "They look pretty cool."

"Agreed," Shulk added. "Let's capture them for Dunban." Unlike the dragonfly and hornet, they had a much easier time capturing the White Beetles. After they had done that, they left to find Dunban's group.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrow Beetle in the next chapter.<strong>


	13. Colony 9 - Sorrow Beetle (Bug)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 10th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 12th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Sorrow Beetle (Bug)<strong>

**"A frustrated-looking beetle mostly found near water for some reason."**

* * *

><p>After Dunban's group departed from Shulk's group, Dunban, Dickson, and Mumkhar approached the shore to find the Sorrow Beetle.<p>

"Where do we find this bug?" Mumkhar asked Dunban as they passed by a non-hostile Beach Krabble.

"They're mostly found near water, but I don't know why," Dunban answered. "We should find one around...here!" Dunban found the Sorrow Beetle next to the water, but the group noticed something odd about the beetle.

"Why does this thing look...frustrated?"

"It probably cried out its tears," Dickson guessed. "Maybe that's why it's near water."

"Sorrow Beetle..." Dunban stated. "A beetle that felt deep distress caused by loss and more." As Dunban prepared to catch the Sorrow Beetle, Mumkhar listened to what Dunban said. Memories long forgotten resurfaced in Mumkhar's mind. The colony he originated from long ago was filled with destruction and death.

"Hey! You in there?" Dickson shouted at Mumkhar, snapping Mumkhar's senses.

"Huh?" was all Mumkhar uttered.

"Is something wrong, Mumkhar?" Dunban asked with concern. He had already put the Sorrow Beetle in the inventory.

"No... It's nothing."

"If you say so." Dunban looked to see Shulk's group. They were waving their insect box, indicating they found the White Beetles. "That's our cue. We're done with this bug adventure. Let's go." Dunban and Dickson began to walk toward Shulk's group as Mumkhar stared at all of these people, especially Dunban.

_"You are so blind...Dunban," _Mumkhar thought with a scowl as his thoughts suddenly became dark. _"I wonder how you'll feel if you lose your little sister and the colony... That's it! I will take the Monado, and I will become a hero! If you take the Monado for yourself...I want you dead, Dunban."_

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Chain in the next chapter.<strong>


	14. Colony 9 - Blue Chain (Parts)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 11th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 13th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Blue Chain (Parts)<strong>

**"Some kind of machine part or other. Looks old but should be usable."**

* * *

><p>"Curse you, foul creation!" Désirée shouted as she swung her hammer as hard as she could against her refrigerator. Miraculously, the lights within the machine lit up with renewed life. She sighed out, feeling accomplished without her father. It's been almost a year since her father went to Sword Valley and never came back. Without her father, she was forced to close down her father's shop and think about her future. No matter how hard she tried, she cannot be amazing like her father. All of these thoughts caused her to sit down, and when she did, she heard a loud crack. She accidentally slammed her watch against the edge of the table. "Oh, fiddlesticks..."<p>

She removed her broken watch wrapped around her wrist. If there was one thing to note about her, she was useless with machines, especially little ones. However, someone else was quite the opposite. _"Shulk could fix this watch!" _she thought with delight. Before she went out, she read a piece of paper about her watch. Even though she cannot be careful with machines, she still could read a very simple manual for her watch. She read it and realized she needed a couple of Blue Chains so that Shulk could fix her watch. She scrambled in her father's workplace and found some Blue Chains in a small box. They were worn out, but she knew Shulk was well-known for using scraps. Once she gotten the materials, she headed to the Military District and the Weapon Development Lab.

On the way there, Désirée kept on thinking about the handsome budding scientist. Before the Battle of Sword Valley, if her father was not available, she would ask Shulk for a lot of favors. She admired how Shulk would be so passionate when it comes to machines and the Monado. However, her heart ached in pain when she kept reminding herself of why she cannot be with Shulk.

In the building of the Weapon Development Lab, it was the home for many scientists, including Shulk. The building had all the necessities for a home. Désirée wandered down the hall until she heard a female shouting.

"Reyn, put the Monado down!" a familiar voice shouted to her left. The room Désirée went in was the kitchen; she saw Reyn holding and putting the Monado down on the table in the middle of the room. Fiora narrowed her eyes at Reyn, clearly angry. "Were you seriously cutting the vegetables with the Monado?" Fiora scolded Reyn.

"I-I-I was merely b-borrowing it just for a couple of seconds!" Reyn explained his reasons. "Besides, the Monado is a sword! It can cut!"

"It's a weapon solely meant for those Mechons! Honestly, I'm trying to teach you how to cook, yet you don't listen! We have to wait for Shulk to bring the spare knives from the storage room!"

"I can't help it! I'm starving! Blame him for bringing the Monado into the kitchen. He's so obsessed studying the Monado."

"Reyn..." Fiora spoke in a dangerous tone.

"D-don't tell Shulk about this! Promise me!"

Fiora let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, but only because Shulk gets clearly mad if anyone uses the Monado without his permission." Fiora noticed Désirée standing dumbfounded at the doorway. "Oh, Désirée! How long have you been there?" she asked surprisingly.

"Up to where you told Reyn to put down that...Monado," Désirée responded.

"Y-you heard all that?" Reyn gasped in shock. "Promise me you won't tell Shulk about this, Désirée!"

"I-I won't tell Shulk! Promise!"

"So..." Fiora began, facing Désirée. "What are you doing here?"

"I broke my watch, and I wanted Shulk to fix it."

"Oh, okay. Shulk should be back very soon." After the three waited, Shulk entered the room with a wooden block full of kitchen knives.

"I'm back, guys," Shulk announced, heading to Fiora. "Here's the knives you need, Fiora."

"Thanks, Shulk," Fiora smiled warmly, which Shulk returned the smile back. As Fiora resumed teaching Reyn how to cook, Shulk noticed Désirée.

"Désirée?"

"Hey, Shulk," Désirée greeted. "I was wondering if you could fix my watch." She handed the broken watch to Shulk as he examined it.

"Hmm... I could fix it, but I need some Blue Chains."

"Oh, don't worry! Take these Blue Chains." She gave the Blue Chains to Shulk. His eyes lit up with glee.

"That's incredible, Désirée!" Shulk exclaimed happily. "This should be enough to fix your watch! Blue Chains are not easy to find here in the colony."

"These were from my father. I...have no need for them anymore."

"Oh, Désirée..." Shulk put his head down. "I... I didn't mean to act so joyful."

Désirée giggled. "Don't worry about it, Shulk. It's so easy to make you timid."

"Uh..." Shulk scratched the back of his head, deciding to change the subject. "I just need to head to my workroom. I'll fix it as fast as possible. I'll be back!" Shulk left the kitchen as Désirée waited patiently. She smiled now that she had the chance to talk to Shulk. She trusted Shulk as he was reliable and amazing with machines like her father.

All that aside, Désirée sadly thought of never being with Shulk. Désirée looked at none other than Fiora, who was the reason why. Désirée knew Fiora and Shulk shared a strong bond, and the two knew each other for a long time. When those two exchanged smiles, Désirée definitely knew it was too late. Yet, Désirée did not want to leave Shulk because he was the closest to her. A thought occurred in her mind.

_"I can't be with Shulk," _Désirée thought, _"but maybe if I...break my watch on purpose, I would have an excuse to talk to Shulk. He's the only one I can trust to decide my future. Eventually...I have to let go of these feelings one day."_

There was one problem if she were to break her watch again: she had no Blue Chains left.

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit Diode in the next chapter.<strong>


	15. Colony 9 - Rabbit Diode (Parts)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 12th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 14th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>**  
><strong>**Colony 9 - Rabbit Diode (Parts)**

**"A cute pink machine part reminiscent of a bunny's tail."**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Fiora!" the people in Dunban's House exclaimed to Fiora. Everything was already set up for the party, including balloons, cake, and gifts. During the party, Fiora accepted all birthday presents, but there was one more person left. It was none other than Shulk, who was waiting nervously while holding a small birthday box. Seeing Fiora's smile every time she received a gift made him questioned his own gift.<p>

"Hey, Shulk," Reyn called, surprising his best friend a bit.

"H-huh? What?" Shulk responded as the the two were located at the corner of the house.

"Aren't you going to give your present to Fiora?"

"I... I'm not sure, Reyn," Shulk replied sadly. "What if Fiora doesn't like my present? I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't know unless you give it a try. Besides, you worked so hard for Fiora. Come on!" Suddenly, Reyn began pushing Shulk straight to Fiora. He gave one last push, which Shulk ended up stumbling in front of Fiora. Shulk quickly glanced back to see Reyn giving him the thumbs-up.

"Shulk?" Fiora spoke first as Shulk faced her.

"Oh! Uh...Fiora!" Shulk spoke awkwardly as he tried to think up a way to say next. Fiora found Shulk's behavior amusing.

"Is that a present for me?"

"Uh, yeah. Here you go, Fiora." Shulk handed the small box to Fiora as the birthday girl opened it up. She pulled out a pink mechanical bunny's tail known as the Rabbit Diode.

"Oh, Shulk!" Fiora exclaimed happily. "It's so cute! I had a good feeling you would give me something mechanical. It's so like you!"

"Uh..."

Fiora giggled innocently. "I really do appreciate the thought. Thank you, Shulk."

Hearing those words caused all of Shulk's stress to disappear out of his body and mind. "You're welcome... Happy birthday, Fiora," Shulk smiled warmly. Suddenly, Fiora wrapped Shulk's neck, which surprised Shulk a bit before returning the hug with full force. Neither of them noticed the other one's blush since the warmth between them was too comfortable.

"Ooohhh!" Reyn whistled out loud before singing. "Shulk and Fiora sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Shulk and Fiora immediately let go and stared furiously at Reyn. "REYN!" they both shouted at him. Many people in the house giggled at watching Shulk and Fiora.

Dunban smirked, very amused to seeing Shulk and Fiora's red face. Though he knew Shulk and Fiora cared for each other, he cannot tell what was going on beneath the surface. He wished the two would open up a bit more in order to understand them. He would need to give them a friendly push, just like what Reyn did. He and Reyn would share the role together for the sake of Shulk and Fiora.

* * *

><p><strong>Plate Snow in the next chapter.<strong>


	16. Colony 9 - Plate Snow (Strange)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 14th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 15th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Plate Snow (Strange)<strong>

**"A horrible white thing that Fiora named when she was little."**

* * *

><p>In the early days of Colony 9, Dunban played hide-and-seek with her little young sister: Fiora. It was young Fiora's turn to find Dunban, which Dunban decided to hide on Tephra Hill. To make it easy for Fiora, they both agreed to hide only between the path of Colony 9's Main Entrance and Tephra Cave Entrance. It would be pointless to scout other locations, but this was not the case for Fiora. When she started looking to find her big brother, she ended up wandering aimlessly. She checked other locations, completely ignoring the lone, upward path to Tephra Cave. She found herself in the colony's waterfront.<p>

"Big brother! Big brother, where are you?" Fiora cried a bit desperately. With no progress, Fiora began to feel scared of being lonely without any protection. She yelped to see a few Beach Krabbles on the shore. Due to her lack of knowledge that Beach Krabbles were non-hostile, she began to ran away, but ended up tripping on the sand. She spat out the sands in her mouth and started to cry. Suddenly, she spotted a strange thing in front of her, but it was covered in little bugs. She let out a scream.

A few minutes ago, Dunban was sitting on top of Tephra Hill, along with some Hand Bunnits. Luckily, these Hand Bunnits were not hostile, allowing Dunban to stroke the fur of one. Even so, Dunban was worried about her little sister. It's been a couple of minutes, yet it still worried him a lot more than usual. Finally, he decided to find Fiora first.

Dunban reached Colony 9's Main Entrance when she heard her sister's scream. He checked the shore and found Fiora on the sands. He quickly jumped down and quickly ran to her. "Fiora!" Dunban called.

"B-big brother!" Fiora cried happily at the sight of her brother. Dunban bend down to her to check her condition.

"Fiora, are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine, but look at that Plate Snow!" She pointed at the strange white thing covered in little bugs. "It's disgusting, big brother!"

"Plate Snow?" Dunban examined the Plate Snow curiously. "Is...this why you screamed?" He stared back at her, which Fiora nodded rapidly. "Don't fret, my dear little sister. There's no need to panic as long as I'm around. However..." He stared back at the Plate Snow. "This strange thing attracts bugs... It might be useful for a bug trap," he smiled.

"Ew! That's gross! They're icky!"

Dunban chuckled. "Come on, Fiora. Let's find another...Plate Snow around the colony's waterfront. We'll stick together from now on."

Fiora cheered happily as the two searched for Plate Snows. However, one thing still bothered Dunban during the search.

How in the world did Fiora get lost and ended up by the waterfront? Dunban feared that Fiora was bad at directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Zirconia in the next chapter.<strong>


	17. Colony 9 - Rainbow Zirconia (Strange)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on September 14th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on September 16th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>**  
>Colony 9 - Rainbow Zirconia (Strange)<strong>

**"Reyn did his best to name this. Reflects light like a pretty rainbow."**

* * *

><p>"Reyn, you okay?" Shulk asked with concern.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks, man," Reyn responded.

"We need to stick together from here on...and we'll be right as Reyn!" Shulk smirked. "Get it?"

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Reyn laughed out uncontrollably. "You crack me up, Shulk!"

"He he he!" Fiora giggled. "Oh boys..." The three had finished killing off a Beach Krabble. They were collecting various materials such as collecting shells of a Beach Krabble. Along the shore, Reyn noticed a small, faint rainbow on the edge of the water. He walked toward it and picked up a strange object. The strange object reflected the sunlight, giving off that beautiful rainbow "What's that you have there, Reyn?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. Never seen this before." Reyn grinned suddenly. "It must have a name by yours truly!"

"Heh heh," Shulk chuckled as he looked at the strange object in Reyn's hand. "I never seen this as well. It looks like-"

"No no no! Let me name this, Shulk!" Reyn stared back at the object, trying his best to name it. A minute later, Reyn was still drawing a blank, except he kept on repeating one word. "Rainbow... Rainbow... Rainbow..." Reyn repeated to himself as Shulk and Fiora looked at each other.

"Are you done?" Fiora asked Reyn. "We need to press on, Reyn."

"No, wait! Leave it to Reyn!" Reyn still stared back at it, now frustrated to figure out the next part. Finally, he decided to ask Shulk. "Uh, Shulk? What do you think it's called?"

"Well," Shulk began, "it looks like some sort of...zirconia, so-"

"That's it!" Reyn exclaimed. "This thing is called the Rainbow Zirconia!"

Fiora sighed exasperatedly. "That's it? It took you that long to name it?"

"Hey! I tried my best, all right?" Reyn held the Rainbow Zirconia in a certain position. The result was a rainbow over Reyn's head. "You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!" Reyn exclaimed proudly, which his friends laughed out loud.

"Ha ha! That is so you, Reyn!" Shulk still chuckled.

"I think Reyn has a problem. Let's just pretend it didn't happen, shall we?" Fiora replied back as the two left Reyn.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Reyn shouted, then stared back at the Rainbow Zirconia with a slight frown. He tossed it away and joined up with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>The next area is Tephra Cave. Clear Almond in the next chapter.<strong>


	18. Tephra Cave - Clear Almond (Fruit)

**In this disclaimer,** I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles__, _nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles _belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.****

**First started on November 28th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 1st, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>**  
>Tephra Cave - Clear Almond (Fruit)<strong>

"**Its spiciness gives a nice little kick. It has a clear blue color like water."**

* * *

><p>After Shulk and Reyn dragged the dead soldiers' bodies to the glowing green water, the two set up the campfire in preparation for the dangers ahead. Once that was done, Shulk took first watch while Reyn decided to take a nap.<p>

Thought quiet and eerie during the watch, the scientist heard his stomach growling. The two had been through a lot since the Mechon invasion very recently, so they did not consider eating before they left Colony 9. Luckily, the duo prepared for this grand adventure such as bringing food in Shulk's bag.

Shulk opened up his bag and took out an almond with a true sapphire-like color. He took a bite out of it, feeling the spiciness with a satisfying smile. Though he hated vegetables, he did like most fruits.

Reyn was laying on the ground, and when he rolled toward Shulk, he saw him eating.

"Hey, Shulk," Reyn called, still laying on the ground. "Got any food? I'm starvin' like an Armu."

"I have some Clear Almonds. Try one," Shulk replied, taking one out of his bag. "Here, catch." He tossed the fruit to Reyn, which Reyn held his right hand up to catch. However, the Clear Almond ended up landing on Reyn's head.

"Doh...I missed. Thanks, Shulk..." Reyn grumbled sarcastically, causing Shulk to chuckle quietly. When Reyn took a bite on the fruit, he widened his eyes and spat it out with distaste. "Ugh! Sorry, Shulk, but I don't like it at all. Any food there in that bag of yours?"

"Just take the bag" Shulk sighed as he stood up, walked to the auburn-hair soldier, and placed the bag down. He walked back to his spot to continue eating and watching.

"Cheers, Shulk." The two ate in silence as Reyn tried his best to nap after eating a light snack other than the Clear Almonds. But he did not sleep a wink because he felt like he did one of Vangarre's drills. He would complain that to Shulk later.

* * *

><p><strong>Bright Fig in the next chapter.<strong>


	19. Tephra Cave - Bright Fig (Fruit)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on November 28th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19:<br>****Tephra Cave – Bright Fig (Fruit)**

"**Top class juicy fig that glows yellow. Can even be seen in the dark."**

* * *

><p>"Argh! Where are we?" Mumkhar complained out loud. A small group of elite soldiers were tasked to exterminate the increasing Arachnos in Tephra Cave. But on the way, these Defense Force soldiers were in a dark room.<p>

"Stop yer complaining!" Vangarre yelled out in his typical manner. "Champions walk forward in the dark without fear!" He boldly walked forward, only for him to almost trip a stray rock. Dunban chuckled to himself to see Vangarre like this.

"This is gonna be tough..." Dickson mumbled to himself.

"If only we have our own light source..." Dunban said out loud.

"Did someone say 'light source'?" someone spoke up as this burly man with a large hammer opened up his bag. A bright yellow glow came out suddenly as the man picked up a yellow ball object. "'I'm your host here! Get these high quality Bright Figs while their fresh!"

"Ah... Xord," Dickson grinned. "Nice thinking." Everyone except Vangarre (who was still proceeding with no progress) picked up a Bright Fig for themselves. Mumkhar noticed that Xord was eating his Bright Fig.

"Hey! Stop eating!" Mumkhar scolded Xord. "We need these to get through the dark!"

"But... I'm still hungry," Xord pouted, devouring his Bright Fig. "'Sides, I still have a bunch left, and I'm saving 'em for my daughter."

"WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS DOING?" Vangarre yelled, seeing a bunch of yellow orbs. "STOP SLACKING AROUND!"

The rest of the group joined up with Vangarre. With the Bright Figs, they were able to navigate the darkness of Tephra Cave. Dunban mentally admitted of feeling a bit hungry, but he did not eat his Bright Fig as he disliked fruits.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Grape in the next chapter.<strong>


	20. Tephra Cave - Dark Grape (Fruit)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on November 28th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 3rd, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20:<br>****Tephra Cave – Dark Grape (Fruit)**

"**A mature black grape with a concentrated sweetness."**

* * *

><p>In the Arachno Queen's Nest, the elite soldiers were fighting against a large Arachno Queen. By taking care of her, the rest of the Arachnos would retreat until they get a new queen in the future. The fight was almost close to the end.<p>

"Gale Slash!" Dunban yelled, thrusting his katana to the big Arachno Queen. It let out a shriek as its blood began to pour out of the stab wound. "The time has come! Prepare for a Chain Attack!"

"Then start already!" Vangarre responded back.

"Prepare for our fury! Electric Gutbuster!" Dunban kicked the leg of the Arachno Queen. "Dickson, get 'em!"

"I know..." Dickson responded back with such sass, aiming the monster with his gun rifle called the Sabre. "Eat this! Thunder Bolt!" He fired an electric shot. "Slash it, Mumkhar!"

"I'll tear you limb from limb! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mumkhar laughed evilly at the queen. "AAARRRGGGH! HELL DIVE CLAW!" Mumkhar leaped up and dove down the queen with his nasty Steel Claws. He slashed three times as the giant spider was pushed by Mumkhar's force. "Crush it, Xord!"

"You want it? You got it!" Xord responded, raising his hammer. "Go down! Swing Beat!" He smashed the queen's leg, which toppled it. "Finish it, Colonel!"

"I'll show you all how it's done!" Vangarre declared, aiming with his custom gatling gun. "Burn! Fire Grenade!" He fired the grenade covered in fire as it went inside the Arachno Queen's mouth. Seconds later, it exploded inside, thus killing it. All the small spiders around quickly retreated after seeing the corpse of their dead queen. The group cheered for this victory.

"The taste of victory is sweet," Dunban smirked, sheathing his katana.

"Taste? Sweet? This calls for a food celebration!" Xord cheered, opening up his food storage and giving them Dark Grapes. Dunban was the last one left. "Here you go."

"Uh... No thanks." Dunban's stomach was growling.

Xord pointed at Dunban fiercely. "Ah-hah! Just as I thought! I heard yer stomach from a mile away before! You didn't eat your Bright Fig, did ya?"

"Uh..."

"I'll shove this Dark Grape down yer throat!"

"Wh-what! N-no-" It was too late as Xord did what he said earlier. Mumkhar laughed out the hardest, seeing Dunban coughing and spitting with great distaste from the intense sweetness.

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity Mint in the next chapter.<strong>


	21. Tephra Cave - Insanity Mint (Flower)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on November 29th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 4th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21:<br>****Tephra Cave – Insanity Mint (Flower)**

"**Emits a savage smell powerful enough to knock you out."**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're doing this, Reyn?" Shulk groaned as he and Reyn stared at the Caterpile Nest.<p>

"You, of all people, asking me?" Reyn replied in disbelief, scratching his head. "Well, we need three Insanity Mints so that Paola can fake herself passing out. I have to help her, Shulk."

"And these flowers have to be at...that nest?" Shulk emphasized the last two, feeling shivers down his spine when he looked at one Caterpile. He wondered if there was an another way to save Giorgio from overworking.

"Yep! Come on, Shulk! We can't waste any time or else Giorgio can't make any more curry."

_"Is that what's he worried about? Oh whatever..." _Shulk thought as the two moved forward. Luckily for them, the Insanity Mints were at the front of the nest. "Just make this quick."

"I know, I know." Reyn opened up a clear box container and began to pluck. After two plucks, the powerful scent from these Insanity Mints made it difficult for Reyn to concentrate. He plucked the last one, but this last flower emitted the strongest and nastiest scent Reyn smelled in his life. It was enough for him to pass out.

"REYN!" Shulk gasped in horror to see Reyn unconscious. "Wake up, Reyn! Reyn!" Suddenly, he heard something big coming out in the middle of the nest, which was none other than the Cellar Bugworm. To his relief, the monster was staring at the opposite direction. Realizing that these monster would attack on sight, Shulk dumped the last Insanity Mint in the box and dragged Reyn as fast as he could. When everything was clear, Shulk started to slap Reyn's face a couple of times. "Wake up, Reyn!"

"Nrgh... Who am I?" was all Reyn uttered as his senses were slowly coming back to him.

"Thank the Bionis you're awake..." Shulk sighed in relief. "You would have been caterpillar food if it weren't for me."

"Heh. Thanks, Shulk," Reyn grinned as he stood up. "You saved my butt. Now, let's get back to Paola."

"Right." Shulk walked away first as Reyn was carrying the tiny box full of Insanity Mints. Curiously, Reyn opened the lid a tiny bit just to take a whiff, which Shulk saw Reyn about to sniff.

"REYN! REALLY?"

Reyn immediately closed the lid. "S-sorry, Shulk! Heh heh heh..." Reyn laughed nervously, seeing Shulk crossing his arms in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Tulip in the next chapter.<strong>


	22. Tephra Cave - Night Tulip (Flower)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on November 29th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 5th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22:<br>****Tephra Cave – Night Tulip (Flower)**

"**A tulip that reflects a beautiful black night."**

* * *

><p>After Shulk and Reyn saw the Mechonis on Kneecap Hill, the two decided to make a campfire and sleep after killing off the Arachno Queen. The two were laying down on their backs, seeing the black night covered in many, many stars.<p>

"This view is amazing..." Shulk started off.

"It's not often we get views like this," Reyn added. "We were confined back in Colony 9."

"Yeah... Reyn, did you know that the stars are also made of ether?"

"Uh...really?" He heard Shulk sighing.

"You really forgotten what we learned in school, have you?"

"Hey!" Reyn felt offended. "There're some things I learned...like...like... Oh, forget it." Reyn rolled the other way from Shulk and saw something unexpected, causing him to yelp. "AHH!"

"Wh-what is it, Reyn?" Shulk got off and rushed up to his friend as the two stared down at a pretty black tulip. "Heh heh," Shulk chuckled suddenly. "Reyn, were you scared of this tulip?"

"That tulip freaked me out, man! Look at it! It's like seeing the night up close and personal, almost as if it the darkness was consuming me!"

"Um... That's...nice to know, Reyn." Shulk bent down and pluck the Night Tulip with a small smile. "But this tulip looks lovely. Are there any more around?"

"Uh... I know it's cool and all, Shulk, but we need to get some shut-eye. We need all the energy we can get tomorrow morning."

Shulk slowly nodded. "Yeah... You're right. Night, Reyn." Shulk walked back to his spot and laid down. He held the Night Tulip in the air as he compared the flower to the night sky above.

The flower really blended in so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Newt in the next chapter.<strong>


	23. Tephra Cave - Shin Newt (Animal)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on November 29th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 6th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23:<br>****Tephra Cave – Shin Newt (Animal)**

"**This black newt loves to be by clean water."**

* * *

><p>Shulk and Reyn reached the Spring of Grief after passing the ice ether deposits mounted on a wall. The two stared at the glowing column of light from the clear spring to the hole on the ceiling.<p>

"Whoa... Glowing string," Reyn awed.

"Yeah," Shulk nodded, awing with his best friend. "This is amazing... Let's check it a bit closer." The two approached the spring, then stared at the ceiling. "It looks like there's an area above. I wonder if we can get there."

"Beats me. Let's just hope there ain't any nasty monsters there." Reyn suddenly felt something next to his shoe. He looked down and saw a black newt by the water. The newt looked at Reyn before jumping into the spring. "Hey, Shulk! Check this little critter out!" Reyn called with a smile as he bent down.

"Huh?" Shulk glanced at his friend, who was watching the newt with glee. "Hey, this must be a Shin Newt."

"Looks pretty cool, huh?" Reyn decided to put his right hand in the water and positioned it so that the Shin Newt was on his hand. He lifted the newt up and started to play around with it. As the Shin Newt proceeded forward, Reyn would use his other hand in front of the newt so that the newt was moving forward continuously. He repeated this process a couple of times. "This is kinda fun! Want to play with the newt, Shulk?"

Shulk shook his head. "No thanks. I don't want to, but at least the Shin Newt is a bit interesting." The Heir to the Monado looked around the room and gasped silently at what he saw. There was a Noble Brog at the other side of the Spring of Grief. To his relief, it was looking the other way. Shulk saw a path with two ether lamps. "Reyn, I don't think we should stay here any longer. There's a Brog on the other side, and it will surely attack on sight."

"Okay, Shulk. Got it," Reyn sighed in defeat, having to prioritize their goal instead of silly, little games. Reyn set the Shin Newt down near the water. "Stay here, and don't go to the other side," Reyn ordered the Shin Newt sternly. "You don't want to be eaten by a Brog, do ya?"

Shulk raised his brows, and he could have sworn he saw the newt was looking back up to Reyn. "Um, Reyn?"

Reyn laughed nervously at what he did. "S-sorry, Shulk. Let's go." The two walked passed a bunch of non-hostile Krabbles and continued their journey through Tephra Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Cave Rat in the next chapter.<strong>


	24. Tephra Cave - Cave Rat (Animal)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on December 4th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 7th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24:<br>****Tephra Cave – Cave Rat (Animal)**

"**Lives by water yet cannot swim. Has eerily slimy skin and red eyes."**

* * *

><p>It was a big shock to Shulk and Reyn when they discovered three dead bodies that came from Colony 6. Shulk decided it was best to submerge these dead bodies in a water close to them. After all, what was born from the Bionis must return to the Bionis. That was the ways of the Homs as Reyn put it.<p>

Since the bodies had the standard medium armors in the Defense Force, the two were having a tough time dragging the bodies to the glowing, green water emitting orbs of ether. Reyn had to do double duty, dragging two bodies at once. When Shulk and Reyn almost reached the water, they stopped when they heard a couple of high pitch squeaks.

They saw a bunch of rats with slimy skins and nasty, blood eyes. "Cave Rats..." Shulk stated, seeing them next to the glowing, green water.

"Hey! Go on! Shoo!" Reyn yelled at the Cave Rats, which some of the rats retreated away. Shulk and Reyn resumed dragged the bodies, but when they were inches by the water, the rest of the Cave Rats returned. It was tough when these Cave Rats were interfering them. A few Cave Rats lingered around Reyn's feet, much to his frustration and annoyance. "Hey! Get away from me! Argh, why are they here?"

"Must be the water," Shulk deduced. "Come on, Reyn! We can't let these rats stop us!" And so, they agreed to be aggressive instead of being passive. The two dragged the corpses with all their might and rolled them into the water, causing a big splash. The Cave Rats, scared of the splash, retreated fully while keeping their distance away from Shulk and Reyn. The rats were still living on the far edge of the water.

The duo watched the bodies slowly dissolved and broken down by the water's convection as they paid their respects. Shulk slowly stood back up after praying.

"Hah..." Reyn panted a bit heavily. "That was way harder than I thought it'd be. I'm just about read to collapse!" And so, the two decided to make camp to save their energies for the incoming threats deep in Tephra Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Gecko in the next chapter.<strong>


	25. Tephra Cave - Shin Gecko (Animal)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on December 6th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 8th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25:<br>****Tephra Cave – Shin Gecko (Animal)**

"**Its suckered feet allow it to go anywhere. Has a lovely blue body."**

* * *

><p>In the Mag Mell Ruins, there was the Mell Lizard nest in the halls. Five small Mell Lizards, being brown with red spots, lingered at the automatic door. Though they looked frightening, they would only attacked if they were being threatened.<p>

A small Shin Gecko crawled toward this group. One Mell Lizard saw the Shin Gecko with its blue body. It hissed threateningly at the Shin Gecko, forcing the Shin Gecko to crawl on the walls. Other Mell Lizards saw the Shin Gecko crawling on the wall, and they, too, hissed at the Shin Gecko.

The Shin Gecko refused to look back, and started to crawl further down on the wall. Then, the Shin Gecko saw the leader of the Mell Lizard nest: Wallslide Gwynry. The Wallslide Gwynry had gathered a couple of collectibles it gathered in Tephra Cave. They were its prized possessions to keep.

The Shin Gecko feared it would retaliate back, so it continued to climb up to the ceiling without being noticed.

Suddenly, it heard a lot of yells from the entrance of the automatic door. The sound of weapons echoed in the halls, which alerted the Wallslide Gwynry. The Shin Gecko watched the Wallslide Gwynry engaging three Homs. Though the Homs were surprised by a large Mell Lizard, the Homs group attacked back.

The Wallslide Gwynry focused on the blond sword wielder, but a yell from an auburn-hair, tall soldier drew the Wallslide Gwynry's attention. The big lizard attacked the tall soldier, but he guarded the blow with his shield portion of his gunlance. The monster was attacked by the blond sword wielder and the female Homs with dual knives.

"All right! Time for a Chain Attack!" the blond sword wielder declared.

"We're gonna knock yer block off!" the auburn-hair solider exclaimed with a grin.

"Let's do this! Turn...!" He slowly turned around in a 360 degrees while gripping his sword. "Strike!" He slashed down at the Wallslide Gwynry. "Reyn, you're up!"

"Yo! Goin' down!" The man thrust his gunlance to the fiend, toppling the monster in the process. "Fiora, it's up to you!"

"All righty!" the female Homs responded with such spirit. "Hidden Thorn!" She slashed upwards to daze the lizard boss. "We're not done yet!"

"Okay! My turn!" the blond sword wielder exclaimed. "Silt Edge!" He thrust the lizard's side before withdrawing his weapon back. "Keep it up!"

"Yeaaahhh! Reyn time!" the tall soldier grinned as his left fist glowed in red. "Suck on this!" He punched the Wallslide Gwynry's head with an uppercut. It let out a dying shriek before dropping down on the ground motionless. "Man, am I good, or am I good?" the man grinned, putting his gunlance on his back.

"Ha ha! That is so you, Reyn!" the blond sword wielder laughed out loud, putting his sword on his back.

The female Homs, putting her dual knives on the side of her hips, giggled at these two. "You two never change," the girl smiled as she looked down at the corpses of the lizards. During the battle, they had sliced some of the tails off. These Moving Lizard Tails were still moving. "Ew! These things freak me out!"

"All right, then. The Cylinder Hangar should be down through this way." The group quickly walked down the halls on the opposite side, away from where the Shin Gecko witnessed a lizard massacre.

Naturally, the Shin Gecko crawled away and kept its distance away from the Homs.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Rabbit in the next chapter.<strong>


	26. Tephra Cave - Happy Rabbit (Animal)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on December 7th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 9th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26:<br>****Tephra Cave – Happy Rabbit (Animal)**

"**A rabbit with cute yellow eyes. They say touching it brings happiness."**

* * *

><p>After Shulk and Reyn climbed up the vines on Kneecap Hill, the two could see a narrow path through the canyon up ahead. As they walked on the dirt path, the two saw a small group of tiny rabbits that were different from the Bunnits.<p>

"Hey, Shulk! I know these rabbits!" Reyn exclaimed with a delighted gasp.

"You know them?" Shulk questioned Reyn's knowledge on rabbits.

"I read 'em on a book once. Those are Happy Rabbits. I heard that touching one will make you feel joyful. Come on, Shulk!" Reyn slowly walked to the Happy Rabbits' nest with no signs of being a threat. As he bent down slowly, a few Happy Rabbits hopped toward Reyn curiously. "Hey... I won't hurt ya," Reyn smiled without evil intentions.

Reyn extended his two hands, still sticking to being non-hostile. The Happy Rabbits that approached Reyn started to lick his hand, causing Reyn to giggle. Then, Reyn began to stroke gently on the fur of one Happy Rabbit. With the Homs and the rabbit now connected emotionally, Reyn lifted a Happy Rabbit and stroke it even more.

"Heh heh!" Reyn chuckled, still stroking with love and care while staring at the rabbit's eyes. "Aren't these yellow eyes cute? These little guys are all right in my book!" He turned to Shulk, who already was next to him. "Come on, Shulk. I'm sure one of 'em would like to be petted by you."

"Uh... All right," Shulk responded with a tone of being slightly doubtful. He bent down and grabbed the attention of one Happy Rabbit. This Happy Rabbit was more willingly to be picked up than Reyn's Happy Rabbit. Shulk held his Happy Rabbit and began to stroke.

He did not feel happiness.

"Well, Shulk?" Reyn asked his best friend.

"Sorry...Reyn. I just don't feel it," Shulk responded a bit sadly.

Reyn gave Shulk a ludicrous look. "Really? That can't be right."

"Fiora...would have love these rabbits," Shulk stated suddenly, surprising Reyn on the inside.

"Uh... Yeah..." Both men went silent as they stopped stroking their Happy Rabbits. Shulk set down his Happy Rabbit and stood up.

"Come on, Reyn. We've gotta go."

"Okay..." When Reyn put down his Happy Rabbit, the two resumed their journey as the Happy Rabbits watched the two Homs entering Raginar Canyon Path.

* * *

><p><strong>Brown Butterfly in the next chapter.<strong>


	27. Tephra Cave - Brown Butterfly (Bug)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on December 8th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 10th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 27:<br>****Tephra Cave – Brown Butterfly (Bug)**

"**Blends into the sky while in flight. Also known as Heaven's Teardrop."**

* * *

><p>With everything taken care of, Shulk and Reyn were ready to resume their journey to Colony 6. But before that, the two stared back at Mechonis partly covered by several white clouds. "If we just came up the Bionis' shin..." Reyn began.<p>

"Then this must be its kneecap, right?" Shulk finished as the two turned around to see a cave they came out previously and the rocky wall.

"Yup! Which means Colony 6 is up ahead!"

Shulk looked around to find a way to climb up the wall. He spotted something to the far left. "Looks like we can climb up there." Shulk pointed to one part of the wall covered in vines.

"Great! I love a good climb." Reyn grinned, punching the palm of his hand. The two walked to the vine wall, but noticed a few butterflies latched onto the vines. Those butterflies flew away when the duo got too close. "Shame for these butterflies..." Reyn muttered, feeling a tiny bit guilty for interfering.

Shulk shared the same guilt as his friend. "Yeah..." The two looked at the butterflies flying away into the sky. From the duo's perspective, the actual shape of the butterflies suddenly became harder to notice. In fact, the butterflies looked almost like the shape of teardrops. Shulk recalled a piece of information upon examining them. "Hold on... I think those are Brown Butterflies," Shulk realized.

"Brown Butterflies?" Reyn turned to him.

"Yeah. They're known as Heaven's Teardrop. That's why they look like teardrops when they're blended in the sky."

"Oh really? That's cool," Reyn smiled as the two observed the Brown Butterflies fluttering in the sky again. "Whoa... It looks like the sky is crying, even though there's no rain," Reyn mused.

"I could see that." Shulk turned to the vine wall. "Okay, that's enough sightseeing. Let's climb up."

"Right!" The two climbed up the vine wall to resume their adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Caterpillar in the next chapter.<strong>


	28. Tephra Cave - Gold Caterpillar (Bug)

**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Xenoblade Chronicles_, nor make profit out of it. _Xenoblade Chronicles_ belongs to Monolith Soft and Nintendo. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on December 9th, 2014.  
><strong>**Published on December 11th, 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 28:<br>****Tephra Cave – Gold Caterpillar (Bug)**

"**Insect larva. Sparkles in shiny gold for only a few hours after hatching."**

* * *

><p>Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora had already entered Tephra Cave, and were proceeding their journey to reach the Cylinder Hanger. But on the way there, they were about to walk into the Caterpile Nest. "Wait, guys! Stop!" Shulk raised his voice in alarm. "We can't just walk there!"<p>

"But isn't this the only way?" Fiora asked in confusion.

"There's an alternate path on this wall." Shulk went to his left and discovered a dark tunnel. "If we go in here, we'll go around and over the Caterpile Nest. It's much more safe that way."

Fiora looked back at the Caterpile Nest, noticing the rocky bridge over the nest. "Yeah, you're right, Shulk."

"Hold on," Reyn spoke up. "Even I know the Caterpiles here are non-hostile." He suddenly realized Shulk's true intention and put up a naughty grin. "Are you sure you're simply avoiding the caterpillars?"

Shulk cringed his face. "No!" Shulk yelled back. "It's dangerous if we go through the nest!"

"But if they're non-hostile, they won't attack if we walk pass them," Fiora explained. "Plus, we can handle those small Caterpiles."

"Fiora, that area is a _nest_," Shulk emphasized the last word much more than he needed to. "There's a giant Caterpile called the Cellar Bugworm. That one will attack on sight."

"Oh please, Shulk," Reyn grinned widely. "You're avoiding the nest because you're afraid of caterpillars. Simple as that."

"IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, YOU PUT THE CATERPILLAR IN MY SOCK DRAWER!" Shulk snapped without thinking, causing Reyn to laugh out loud. When Reyn looked back at his friends, Shulk still had his angry look, but Fiora was also staring at Reyn with a similar expression like Shulk.

"You know that wasn't nice, Reyn," Fiora frowned at Reyn.

"Okay, okay." Reyn gave up casually. "We'll walk through this tunnel, and we won't have to meet the Caterpile mom." Reyn walked into the tunnel first.

"Thank the Bionis..." Shulk muttered in relief as he and Fiora followed Reyn in the dark tunnel. However, the group saw several golden dots on the ground and the walls. Curiously, Shulk examined one golden dot, only for it to be a larva of a caterpillar. "GOLD CATERPILLARS!" Shulk gasped, backing away. Now he realized all these golden dots were Gold Caterpillars. _"Oh no... Here in this tunnel? Of all the times for these...things to hatch!" _he thought in a panic while sweating.

"What're you doing, Shulk?" Reyn said, turning his head to Shulk and Fiora. "Come on. It's either this path or through the nest. And we can't waste any more time." Reyn walked away.

"M-maybe this was a bad idea to come..." Shulk muttered in defeat until his felt someone grabbing his right hand tenderly.

"Shulk, I'm right beside you," Fiora smiled, leaning in closely. "You're not alone. You have me, remember?"

"Fiora..." Since the tunnel was dark (and the Gold Caterpillars were not bright enough), neither of them could see each other's blush.

"I'll lead you out of the tunnel. Just keep holding my hand...okay?"

"Okay... Thank you, Fiora." Shulk felt himself being tugged by Fiora. Whenever Shulk saw a Gold Caterpillar, his instinctively gripped Fiora's right hand tightly, causing Fiora to grunt. However, it was for the best.

The tunnel was pretty short, so Shulk and Fiora got out of the tunnel quicker than they thought. When Fiora saw Reyn looking at her and Shulk, Fiora knew it was good idea to let go of Shulk's hand so that they would not have to deal with Reyn's antics.

But secretly, Shulk and Fiora wished they would have held each other's hand a little longer just to enjoy their sweet moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumble Stonefly in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
